


Date

by sadlittlepeachesandplums



Series: Quentin and Eliot Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and their son is great too, quentin and eliot are great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlepeachesandplums/pseuds/sadlittlepeachesandplums
Summary: Quentin and Eliot need a break, and Rupert knows just what to do.





	Date

When Rupert grins at them, all mischievous and dangerous, Quentin and Eliot prepare themselves for the worst. No teenager with that look on their face should ever be trusted, and they learned that years ago. And then again and again and again. Because teenagers are fucking difficult.

  
Eliot is the one to narrow his eyes suspiciously. “What are you up to?” He asks, pointing a finger, “You’ve got that look.”

  
But Rupert’s grin just widens as he motions towards the cottage, “Nothing! But there’s something inside you guys should see.” He bounces on the balls of his feet, his hands hidden behind his back as he nods towards the cottage again. When neither of them move, he sighs dramatically, “Come on, you two! Up! The mosaic can wait!”

  
Quentin watches him carefully for a few beats before sighing and pushing up from the edge of mosaic and holding a hand out to Eliot. As Eliot takes his hand, he looks over at Rupert, “What’s going on with you right now?”

  
Rupert shrugs a shoulder. “Dunno. Maybe you should go inside and find out.”

  
Eliot nearly whimpers as he looks at the door. “Rup,” he says, “You know I love you. But if there’s some evil teenage trap in there—“

  
“Just go!”

  
Quentin and Eliot look at each other, before heaving a sigh and making their way into the cottage. Behind the door, they find a table set with a full meal cooked, and two candles set precariously in the center by wobbly magic. Soft music plays from an instrument at the corner of the room, a wrong note hit every other note. Rupert must have cast the spell. They turn to look at him, standing in the doorway.

  
“What—What is this?”

  
Rupert shrugs both shoulders, before pulling a whole bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. “You guys have been here for twenty years. I thought you deserved a date night.”

  
Eliot watches him for a moment, mouth opening and closing before turning to Quentin. “He has to have ulterior motives—“

  
“Our son is not this sweet,” Quentin agrees.

  
“Hey!” Rupert moves into the cottage and holds the flowers out for them. “I fully acknowledge that I… keep you guys from having… time. To yourselves. And you guys always make a big deal out of your anniversary, and twenty is a whole lot of years. So I wanted to help. Make it special.”

  
Quentin blinks.

  
“And—“

  
“There it is!”

  
“I thought I’d go stay elsewhere for the night. God knows you two need some alone time.”

He grins again, “So. Stop being suspicious and eat th food that I absolutely did not cook, because Miss Jenna in the cottage down the way thinks you two spend too much time of the mosaic and wanted to help.”

  
“You did all this—“

  
“—for us?”

  
Rupert nods. “Yeah. I know I can be difficult, but I love you guys. And you deserve a night off. From the quest and from me.”

  
Quentin scoffs, “We dont need a night off from yo—“

  
Eliot grabs his shoulder, “Now, Now, Q. The boy wants to give us some alone time…”

  
Quentin looks up at him, just as he wiggles his eyebrows, and his mouth falls open. “Right. Oh.” He swallows, looking back at Rupert, “I love you.”

  
Rupert laughs, “Yeah, I know. Have fun. Just—don’t. Tell me anything.” He nods, seriously, “At all. Nothing.”

  
Eliot reaches forward and grabs the flowers. “Deal.”

  
Rupert nods, and turns on his heel without another word, the door of the cottage closing quietly behind him. Quentin and Eliot look at each other.

  
“So… sex first?”

  
“I mean, Jenna does make the best food—“

  
“Q.”

  
Quentin laughs, “I’m kidding, you know damn well how wound up I’ve been.”

  
“Let’s unwind you then.”


End file.
